In most technical fields, most of the knowledge comes from unstructured text. With rapid development of various fields, research literature expands exponentially and enriches relevant knowledge in various fields.
However, the exploding growth of research literature goes far beyond a speed of people analyzing the literature. It is very difficult for researchers to find needed information quickly from a literature library. Therefore, helping researchers to extract useful information quickly from massive literature has attracted wide attention from academia and industry.